Angie's 2nd Birthday (a REAL World story) by Mari, Sammy & Ilna
by sammy1026
Summary: Angie is TWO!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ilna's notes:**__ Mari and Sammy – Two years have flown by! On to the next year!_

_Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you for your amazing support throughout Angie's first two years! I hope you've had as much fun reading as we've had writing about her._

_**Sammy's Notes:**__ Mari & Ilna. Thanks for making this ride so much fun. Onward and upward we go. This time next year Angie may well have a sibling. _

_REAL Worlders-You guys are the best. Thanks for all the support and encouragement._

_**Mari's Notes:**__ Sammy and Ilna - and just like that… the beautiful little person we created from scratch is two! I love every second we spend together in the REAL World and as friends who became family. I love you both._

_Real McRollers and Readers - thank you for your love and loyalty to the REAL World, and for loving Angie almost as much as we do! Nonna hugs to you all!_

* * *

**Angie's Second Birthday** **(1/2)**

A single, soft beep on Steve's watch announced the arrival of 12:02am, and matching smiles appeared on Steve and Catherine's faces as they stood in the doorway of Angie's room, watching her sleep peacefully.

"Happy birthday, Angie," they whispered in unison.

From her place sitting right in front of them, Cammie looked between the tiny human in her bed and the two behind her, her tail thumping lightly against the floor.

"She's two," Catherine said quietly, her voice awed. "I can't believe our baby is _two_. We're parents of a _two-year-old_."

Steve grinned and kissed her temple. "Yes, we are." Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her closer. "Two years of new experiences, new words, new skills, new accomplishments …"

"Two years of smiles and laughs and cries and messes …"

"Thankfully _not_ two years of diaper changes," he added.

She chuckled and leaned against his side. "Two years of memories."

"Yeah," he agreed. "And ready to make more."

She smiled at him, leaning up to press her lips to his. After a lingering kiss, she stepped back, motioning for him to do the same. "Come on, we should get some sleep. Our house is going to be filled today and we should probably be at least as well rested as our daughter."

Steve waited for Cammie to do her final check and follow them into the hall before closing Angie's door most of the way. He draped his arm over Catherine's shoulder as they headed down the hall.

"Mmm, I'm afraid that's not gonna happen, Lieutenant," he said, keeping his voice low to not disturb the guests in their spare rooms.

Her eyes twinkled as she looked up at him. "Oh? You got a better idea, Commander?"

"I do. Waiting up to say 'happy birthday' to Angie at 12:02 isn't our only birthday tradition."

Catherine chuckled. "She's only had one other birthday."

"And now she's had two. Tradition."

Cammie preceded them into the master bedroom and Steve closed the door behind them, turning to press Catherine against it.

She grinned, tugging his hips even closer. "Love that logic, Commander."

"Thought you might," he managed to say before she pulled his head down to hers for another passionate kiss.

* * *

"Aunt Catherine?"

She looked up from the fruit she was cutting at the kitchen island to see Jacob and Kaitlyn standing side by side, each wearing a serious expression.

"What's up guys?"

"We were wondering if you have any jobs you need done to get ready for Angie's birthday party," Kaitlyn said.

"We could help you move chairs or carry things or …" Jacob looked at the pile of fruit on the counter, "I could help you cut the rest of the fruit. I'll be super careful with the knife."

Catherine smiled softly. "I'm sure Uncle Steve and I have some things that need to be done. Is there something special you're trying to earn money for?"

"I want to make enough to buy Midnight's food and litter for the month so Mom doesn't have to," Kaitlyn reported.

"And I got invited to a birthday party for my friend Kyle and I want to buy the present with my own money since Mom isn't gonna have a job soon," Jacob added.

Jenna flushed with embarrassment as she heard the tail end of the conversation upon entering the kitchen. "I wondered where you two had gotten off to. There's no need …"

Catherine waved off Jenna then turned to the kids and smiled brightly. "Why don't you go find Uncle Steve and tell him you are two willing recruits looking for your next assignment and I'm sure he'll have lots of things for you to do."

"Thanks," Jacob and Kaitlyn chorused in unison as they tore off to find Steve.

"I'm so sorry." Jenna shook her head. "I don't want them bothering people for jobs. It's not like we're destitute or anything."

"They're just worried," Catherine said sympathetically.

"I keep telling them everything is gonna be fine." Jenna sighed as she washed her hands in the kitchen sink. "I hate that they even have to think about something like this. But I can't shield them from the realities of life forever, I guess."

Catherine pulled out another cutting board and knife and laid them on the island. Jenna dried her hands and immediately began cutting fruit.

"Sometimes it just helps to keep your hands busy." Catherine grinned. "Helps keep your mind off things."

Jenna chuckled as she grabbed a container of strawberries. "You're probably right."

"I wouldn't worry about the kids wanting to earn money doing jobs. I think it's probably a good thing. Helps them feel like they're doing something which makes them feel a little less out of control." Catherine scooped a pile of fruit into a bowl.

Jenna nodded. "If it gets to be too much though, promise me you'll say something."

"I promise." Catherine popped a piece of melon into her mouth. "How's the job search going?"

"Not bad." Jenna grabbed a bowl for the cupboard to use for strawberry stems. "Lots of people not hiring right now but I'm getting some really good feedback and a couple have told me they'd keep my resume on file."

"You'll get something," Catherine said confidently. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

"I think it's time for a potty run before everyone else gets here," Elizabeth said. "What do you think, angel? Will you go potty for Grandma?"

"Po-tty." Angie stood up and immediately headed towards the stairs. Elizabeth followed with a smile.

"There's a potty chair in the downstairs bathroom," Catherine reminded her.

"Looks like she wants to use the one upstairs." Elizabeth shrugged and gave her daughter a 'what can you do?' look as she unlatched the gate at the bottom of the stairs.

Catherine arched an eyebrow. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the Target bags I saw you carry in this morning, would it?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

"You're incorrigible," Catherine called as her mother and daughter disappeared down the hall.

* * *

"A cookie cake, that's perfect!" Elizabeth clapped in delight as Carrie laughed and placed the ice box cake constructed of chocolate chip cookies layered between sweetened cream cheese and topped with chocolate crumbles in the refrigerator next to the other desserts.

"Aunt ReRe knows the way to my girly's heart." She closed the door to the fridge and turned just as Angie came barreling towards her calling, "ReRe he'we!"

Winking at Elizabeth, she lifted her goddaughter for a kiss and said, "I just needed to stash it quick." Rubbing noses with the toddler, who giggled before reaching for John, she added, "Because I figured once she saw it all bets for eating lunch first were off."

"Look at you, being all adult and everything, Stagler," Steve's voice preceded him from the deck.

"Daddy!" Angie pointed to each in turn from John's arms. "ReRe Jo'n he'we!"

"That's right, Aunt Carrie and Uncle John are here for your birthday party," he confirmed, reaching for her. "Did you go potty, baby girl?" He took in her nod but glanced at his mother in law for confirmation.

"Angie went potty like a big girl," Elizabeth confirmed just as Catherine walked in from outside.

"And she's already in outfit number two," she said with a kiss to her mom's cheek before greeting Carrie and John, whose presence was again announced by the toddler.

Angie was sporting a red and white sundress with _I'm Two! _written in glittery blue letters, surrounded by stars and fireworks with matching blue shorts.

She pulled the material out to look at it and said, "P'itty, see, Daddy?"

"I see, and you always look beautiful." Steve smiled. "Just like Mommy. Did you thank Grandma for your new dress?"

"Tank oo!" The little face lighting up and Angie reaching for her hand had Elizabeth beaming. "Ama Ang see?"

"You are very welcome, sweetheart. Let's go outside and show Grandma Ang your outfit!" Allowing herself to be guided by her granddaughter, she said, "Excuse us," and followed the toddler through the lanai door as the little voice called, "Cammie, Ama Ang, see p'tty!"

* * *

"Did I hear you baked the birthday girl's cake, Carrie?" Joseph asked, attempting not to sound skeptical as he joined the foursome in the kitchen. "The volleyball net is all assembled," he told Catherine and Steve as he greeted Carrie and John. "Jacob and Kaitlyn are carrying the sports equipment from the garage to the beach."

"Bake?" Carrie snorted a laugh. "That might be stretching the meaning of the word. I ordered four dozen homemade cookies and assembled them into a flattened sandbag bunker formation."

John opened the fridge to show Joseph. "Complete with cream cheese mortar." He shut the door and kissed his wife's temple. "She saw the picture online and immediately said 'Angie needs that for her birthday'." John smiled. "Normally when she says she's gonna bake something I figure we need to have a Plan B in place, but this was for Angie, so she was determined to make it happen. I'm impressed. And I want an oatmeal cookie one for my birthday."

"Aww, thanks." She grinned up at him. "I'm okay with the no baking idea so you got it." Gesturing towards where Angie was chattering with Ang on the deck, she said, "And since it's enough cookies that it'll take us a thousand extra sit ups and ten miles to burn off, I have just the person to help you eat it."

* * *

Danny lifted his goddaughter and turned towards his teammates. "Sweetheart, who's the birthday girl?" he asked.

Two little arms were flung into the air. "Angieeeee!"

"And tell Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono who's your birthday buddy?" He bopped her nose.

"Daaaaannno!" She pointed and grinned. "Be-day buhee!"

"Yes!" He held out a hand and she slapped it gleefully. "That's my girl. Danno loves you," he said with a smile as he placed her on her feet. His grin followed her as she ran over to Grace and the teenager knelt down to her level. When Angie touched the sparkly stars on her cousin's top, and Grace made her smile by doing the same to Angie's, he pointed. "She was so excited to see Grace wearing a t-shirt with stars like hers. And seventeen or not, my kid still gets a huge kick out of matching Catherine." He nodded. "La Famiglia."

"Someday Angie will be borrowing Grace's clothes," Kono pointed out. "I couldn't wait to be old enough to borrow cool stuff from my cousins."

Catherine stepped up to the group. Putting a hand on Danny's arm she said, "Looks like we're going to come full circle."

The detective nodded. "Grace borrows your clothes and way sooner than you think Angie's gonna be old enough to ask for her hand me downs." He smiled. "Like I said, La Famiglia. Grace may be even worse than you." He looked at Chin and Kono. "I used to remind Cath not to give her brand new stuff as hand me downs."

Chin chuckled and took a sip of his beer. "I wouldn't talk, brah. You should've seen your face when Angie said 'birthday buddy.' She could totally talk you into a pony at any given moment."

Instead of a retort, Danny held up both hands and grinned. "Guilty as charged. Besides, that's a win win. My goddaughter's happy and I get to mock Steve for building a barn in the yard…"

* * *

"Angie, look who's here!" Catherine called as she stepped onto the deck followed by Penny McKnight and her daughter Kayla, from gymnastics class.

"Ayy-la!" Angie took off towards her friend as fast as she could. When she saw the brightly wrapped gift in Kayla's hands she said, "Tank-oo."

Kayla placed the gift on the ground and she and Angie grasped hands and began to giggle and squeal and chatter at each other immediately.

Joanie smiled as she approached.

"Noni!" Angie said excitedly and pointed towards her cousin. "Ahhh baaah eee Ayy-la!"

"This is Angie's friend from gymnastics class," Catherine said. "Her name is Kayla."

"Hi," Joan waved. "Do you wanna help us build a sandcastle?"

Kayla looked at her mother who smiled encouragingly and the three girls headed off towards the beach giggling.

* * *

Danny eyed the ever-growing pile of presents on the table situated in the corner of the deck. "That's quite an impressive haul."

"It's your birthday too, Uncle Danny. How come you don't have a pile of presents?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Because I'm not nearly as cute as Angie," Danny chuckled then thought again when he saw the look of genuine concern on the young girl's face. "Don't worry about me, sweetie. Grace and Gabby are taking me out for a nice dinner tomorrow night and Nonna sent me my own box of knot cookies."

Kaitlyn wasn't completely placated by his answer. "Are you sad because you don't have any gifts to open?"

Danny knelt beside her. "Not at all. I get to spend my birthday with my friends and family and that is honestly the only gift I asked for."

"Okay, if you're sure." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm positive." His eyes sparkled as he hugged the sweet pre-teen who was always worried about everyone else's happiness. "There is one gift I got though. And it's a good one. Wanna see?"

She nodded eagerly.

He pointed across the deck to where Steve was holding Angie then called out "Hey, Angie, who's your birthday buddy?"

"Daaaa-nnoooo!" Angie squealed causing Steve to roll his eyes.

Danny winked at Kaitlyn. "That one will never get old."

**TBC**

_**Tune in Monday for the conclusion of Angie's 2**__**nd**__** B-day party**_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

_You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._


	2. Chapter 2

**Angie's Second Birthday (2/2)**

"Oooh, cookie." Angie's eyes widened and she clapped when Catherine placed the cupcakes Kaitlyn, Joan and Aaron collaborated on next to Carrie's cookie cake. "Cu'cake!"

"Don't they look yummy?" Catherine kissed her cheek. "Everyone is going to sing for you, then we're going to have your cookie cake and cupcakes, okay, baby girl?"

"Cookie! Cu'cake!" Angie swiveled from her place on Grace's lap, where they were seated across the table from Elizabeth and Joseph. "Ama, Apa, biiiig cookie! See cu'cake Gwace?"

"I see, they're all for your birthday," Grace said and gave the little girl a hug and bounced her on her knees as Angie clapped with excitement. "Happy birthday, Angie."

"Happy birf-day!" the two-year-old repeated causing her cousin's smile to broaden and her grandparents to exchange a grin as Grace said, "Can you get any cuter?"

Several times throughout the day when receiving birthday greetings, Angie had happily repeated the phrase back to the well-wishers, her "Happy birf-day!" charming everyone even further.

She'd even told Cammie and Smokey, who were sporting festive bandannas, "Happy birf-day!" which Joseph had captured on video.

"It's _your_ birthday." Grace clapped and the little one followed suit. "Angie is two, you're such a big girl, yay!"

When the toddler said, "Happy birf-day, yay!" Grace giggled and tickled her tummy.

"And you're being silly. I love you, silly girl."

"Wuv oo, Gwace," Angie replied.

Her cousin's little arms encircling her neck had the teenager hugging her back with a huge smile. "That answers that question, you couldn't get cuter if you tried."

* * *

Angie balked at the idea of sitting in her highchair for the cake portion of the party and Steve and Catherine decided that was not a battle they wanted to fight today so she remained seated in Grace's lap as everyone sang a rousing rendition of Happy Birthday. Catherine and Steve, positioned on either side of her, helped her blow out the two candles, one on each sweet treat. Angie smiled broadly and squealed, "Happy Birf-day!" when everyone applauded.

She appeared to suffer a moment of indecision when Catherine placed both a piece of cookie cake and a chocolate frosted cupcake on the table in front of her.

But only a moment.

She grabbed for a cookie with her right hand while plunging her left into the frosting on the cupcake. In a flash she tried to shove both hands into her mouth at the same time. She appeared oblivious to the laughter of those around her, and to all the cameras recording the moment, as she tried to work out the most efficient way to get both treats into her mouth at once.

She stopped to eye the unfamiliar cream cheese mixture clinging to her cookie.

"It's yummy," Grace assured her as she took a small bit on the end of her finger and placed it in her mouth. "It's like frosting."

Angie looked at her cousin skeptically then tentatively licked a small amount off the cookie in her hand.

Her eyes lit up immediately.

Fifteen minutes later nothing remained of either dessert but crumbs. Angie's face, hands, arms and hair were covered with icing as were Grace's arms and lap.

Upon realizing her own treats were gone Angie immediately reached across the table for the half a cupcake still left in front of her grandmother.

"I think that's enough sugar for right now." Catherine laughed as she lifted Angie from Grace's lap. "Let's get you hosed off."

"Why don't you sit down and relax for a minute, sweetheart," Elizabeth said guilelessly. "I'll check and see if she has to use the bathroom and get her cleaned up."

* * *

"And we have another outfit." Catherine laughed out loud and gently elbowed Steve when Angie appeared from a potty break with her grandmother wearing a different ensemble. "Okay, Mom, I can't argue that this one's just…" She chuckled again and lifted her daughter for a kiss. "Perfect."

Elizabeth beamed knowingly as Steve agreed with Catherine. "That's our girl."

The shorts Angie had worn with her dress were now paired with combat boots and a star-spangled t-shirt that proclaimed _Mommy and Daddy's Little Firecracker! _

Danny stepped up, chuckling. "That really is perfect, and Angie, sweetheart, since you're a firecracker already, Uncle Danno cannot wait till you _really_ start giving your Daddy a run for his money."

* * *

Kaitlyn smiled, nodding at Aaron when he took a seat next to her and Joan with two cups of watermelon. "Watermelon, ladies?"

Each took a cup, saying, "Thank you."

"Daddy, I was telling Kaitlyn I helped feed kittens when we went to Aunt Alyssa's job, can you show her the pictures?"

"That's right." Aaron ran a hand over his daughter's hair. "Joan's Aunt Alyssa volunteers to spay and neuter animals looking for homes and she had two kittens that were being picked up by a family the next day." He thumbed to several photos on his phone of Joan feeding and carefully holding two grey and white kittens under Alyssa's watchful eyes.

Kaitlyn clasped her hands under her chin. "Oh, they're so cute! Look how little they are. I remember Midnight being that tiny. He got big so fast." She pointed to a picture of Joan and Alyssa. "That's super nice of your aunt. I think it's awesome she's a vet."

"You know what, I have an idea." Aaron checked the time before sending a quick text. When he got an answer a few seconds later, a broad smile lit his face.

"Who's that?" Joan inquired. "What idea, Daddy?"

"That was Aunt Alyssa. I asked if she might want to do a virtual classroom visit with Kaitlyn's class and she said yes." He turned to Kaitlyn. "You just have to ask when school starts, and she'll clear it with your school."

"That's …" She leaped up to hug him. "Wow, thank you! That'll be _so_ awesome." Swiveling to tell Jenna, who was chatting with Deb a few yards away, she called, "Mom! Joan's Aunt Alyssa said she'd do a video lesson at school! Aaron just asked and she said okay!"

Jenna and Deb joined them as she said, "Really? That's wonderful, honey. Did you thank Aaron?" She inquired while saying, "Thank you" over the girls' heads.

"She absolutely did. And Alyssa does school and library visits a couple of times a month." He winked at a proudly grinning Joan. "I tease her she's recruiting a future junior partner for her practice."

Looking at her daughter's beautiful smile, Jenna bent and kissed her head. "You never know, she just may find one."

* * *

After everyone's lunch and dessert had a little time to settle, they all gathered in a large circle to watch Angie open her gifts. As Steve or Catherine handed her each gift, she threw her arms in the air and squealed "Happy Birf-day!" much to the delight of everyone.

Her first gift was from the Allens. A box of rainbow colored riverstones.

"P-itty," Angie said as she pointed to the brightly colored illustration on the box.

"They're supposed to help with coordination and balance," Jenna explained. "I thought they might be a nice complement to her tumbling class."

"They'll come in handy the next time we make a big obstacle course," Steve said.

"We haven't done that in a while," Jacob said. "Maybe we can do it later." He added hopefully.

Over the next twenty minutes Angie opened a shape sorter house, a wooden train set with tracks, a set of Hervé Tullet books, including Press Here, a large box of Duplos from the Allen children, bought with their own saved chore money, which were Jacob's idea because as he pointed out to his siblings Angie loves playing with the ones at the library as much as he used to, a xylophone roller toy that played music when pulled and also had a mallet to use when stationary, from Danny of course in his ongoing attempt to buy every toy on the island that made noise, a farm sound puzzle from Esther because Angie has successfully hidden all the animals from her old farm puzzle, a tabletop easel, a magnetic marble maze with numbers and farm animals, assorted books and clothes, as well as several stuffed animals and gift certificates for outings including the zoo and aquarium. Finally, they were down to the last gift.

"Oooh," Angie said as the large, awkwardly wrapped gift was placed in front of her.

"This is from us!" Joan said, clapping excitedly.

"Thanks again for letting us ship it directly here," Aaron said. "It would have been a pain to check at the airport."

"Of course," Catherine said.

"Open it, Cousin Angie!" Joan said, reaching for the big green bow.

"Let her do it, peanut," Mary said.

Angie looked at Catherine who nodded. "Go ahead, honey, let's see what it is."

Angie tore at the wrapping paper, Joan eventually helping her to pull it clear of the cammo-colored tricycle. Angie touched one of the wheels. "Ooh, what dat, Mama?"

"That's your very own tricycle, baby girl," Catherine said, kneeling beside her.

"I picked it out for you!" Joan said, beaming.

"Look at that cammo," Carrie exclaimed. "Perfect!"

"Of course at first Joan wanted to get the pink one, but then she spotted the cammo and knew Angie would like that one better," Mary said.

"Good call," Steve said with a chuckle.

Angie pushed at it experimentally, eyes widening with excitement as it moved. "Oooh push!"

"You ride it, Cousin Angie," Joan said. "I'll show you. But first you have to open Aunt Deb's present. They go together."

"Ann Deb?" Angie asked, looking around until she found the woman in question and smiled.

"Here you are, munchkin," Deb said, handing her a wrapped package. "Something to keep you safe while you're learning to ride that new trike."

Angie didn't need any prompting this time as she opened the wrapping. Inside was a box with a helmet, elbow pads, and knee pads.

"Oh, what a good idea," Elizabeth said. "And look, they match your trike."

"Very practical," Joseph added, nodding approvingly

"Can you say, 'thank you' to Aunt Deb and Joan and Aunt Mary and Uncle Aaron for your presents?"

"Tank ooh!" Angie said immediately, smiling brightly at them.

"You're welcome, honey," Mary answered for all of them.

Steve took the box from Angie, opening it. "Now the real test will be can we get her to wear the helmet."

* * *

As Steve predicted, it was proving difficult to convince Angie to put her new helmet on. She had eagerly allowed Catherine to slide the elbow and knee pads on, walking around to show everyone her new accessories, but steadfastly refused to don the helmet.

"No, Mama!" she squawked, trying to squirm away when Catherine lifted the offending item over her head.

"You've gotta wear your helmet if you want to ride your tricycle, honey," Catherine said.

"Ride!" she insisted, pointing at the trike.

"I know, you want to try it, so you have to wear your helmet. You've got your elbow pads and your knee pads on. You're almost ready."

"It's to keep you safe, Angie," Steve said, kneeling beside Catherine.

"Yeah," Jacob said. "We always wear helmets when we ride bikes."

"It's very important, honey," Elizabeth added.

"No!" Angie said again, pushing it away.

"Joan, put it on so she can see you wearing it," Mary said. "Maybe that'll convince her."

"It's too small for me," Joan said.

"I know, but just so she can see it on you."

"Okay," Joan said, holding out her hands for the helmet. Catherine handed it to her and Joan set it on her head. "See, Cousin Angie? You put the helmet on and then you can ride the trike." She sat carefully on the trike's seat.

Angie stared at her, clearly mulling the options.

"Do you want to wear your helmet and ride your trike like Joanie?" Steve asked.

Angie nodded, walking over to stand by Joan. "Ride Noni," she said.

"Okay," Catherine said, taking the helmet off Joan and putting it on Angie, who squirmed a little but allowed her mother to latch the buckle below her chin. "See, not so bad."

"Looks great, Angie!" Danny called.

"Ride?" Angie asked.

"Now you can ride," Catherine said, and Joan stepped off the trike so Angie could climb on. She grinned at Joan, giving her a quick squeeze. "Thanks, Joan."

"Can you try on Angie's headbands next?" Elizabeth asked with a smile. "Maybe then she'll want to wear those, too."

* * *

Angie took a seat on her new trike, gripped the handlebars, then placed her feet on the deck to push herself forward. Almost immediately the pedals knocked into her shins and she scowled. Less from pain than from frustration because she'd stopped moving forward.

"Guess I should've gotten shin guards, too," Deb said.

Steve put her feet on the pedals and tried to show her how to push but her feet slid off before an entire rotation had been completed.

She grunted with displeasure.

"Do you want me to show you how, Cousin Angie?" Joan asked.

"That's a good idea, peanut," Mary said. "She likes to copy you."

"Why don't you let Joanie show you how it's done?" Steve said encouragingly.

Angie beamed. "Noni do!"

Joan had some difficulty arranging herself on the small trike but after a few tries she was in position. She drew Angie's attention to her feet as she began to pedal slowly.

"Like this," she said. "Keep your feet on the pedals and push. Do it slow at first til you get used to how it works then you'll be able to go fast."

Joan rode in a small circle, ending up back where she started. "Now you try."

She stood up and helped Angie get situated, taking extra care to make sure her feet were firmly on the pedals. Angie pushed forward as she'd seen Joan do and after a few rotations one foot slipped off the pedal.

With a determined look she replaced it immediately and tried again.

Then again.

Finally, on the fourth try everything clicked and Angie figured out exactly how the whole peddling process worked. An instant later she realized that pedaling harder meant moving faster and the look of glee that came over her face in that moment eclipsed pretty much any other moment of happiness she had ever had.

She could now propel herself.

She was responsible for her own speed.

The harder she worked the faster she went.

Carrie leaned over to Steve and Catherine and chuckled, "She's off! It's a whole new ballgame now."

* * *

"Angie loves our presents, Aunt Deb!" Joan ran to her great aunt's side and squeezed her hand in excitement. She was smiling ear to ear after 'showing' her cousin how to ride the tricycle that had the birthday girl squealing with joy from the minute she laid eyes on it.

"Of course she does, her wonderful big cousin picked out that fabulous bicycle. How could she not love it?" Deb grinned at Mary who was teasing Steve as Angie tore around the deck as fast as her legs could pump under Cammie's watchful eye.

"She clearly drives like you, big brother." Mary was laughing at her niece's cries of "Daddy! See!" each time she circled past him.

Pointing to his sister, he attempted a serious face. "Excuse me? I've driven with you."

"Once. Maybe twice, because you never relinquish the wheel. Besides, even if I drove a race car, I couldn't hold a candle, so nope, that…" she gestured, "is one hundred percent her Daddy."

Danny snorted a laugh. "Mary for the win." He reached across the table and fist bumped her. "No one out maniacs your brother, but…" Another guffaw escaped at his best friend's look. "If the Rollins genes don't level out those driving skills, Steve may have met his match."

"Mama, see!" Angie squealed as she sped past Catherine. "Go fast!"

"Hey, hey, c'mere." Catherine stopped the whirlwind that was her daughter. "What do you say we take a little break before someone gets plowed over." She lifted Angie off the bike and the excited toddler was still so enthralled with her new discovery she didn't even immediately take the helmet off.

Steve looked at his smiling wife as their two-year-old copied Joan's exclamation of, "Vroom!" while lifting the seat to peer inside what the box touted as the _secret storage compartment_.

"Daddy, what _dat_?" Angie pointed inside with a look of fascination.

"That's where your father would stash an arsenal," Danny said with a grin.

"Arz-nell?" The head tilt she did while questioning her godfather was completely Catherine's.

"Exactly." Danny looked beyond amused. "Let's see how long it takes you to figure one out." Kneeling to the toddler's eye level, he tousled her hair. "For a kid with _ahem_ regular parents I'd say maybe when they're about five. You, sweetheart, I'm figuring…" He pretended to ponder as Steve shook his head and Mary barked a laugh. "A week from next Tuesday."

* * *

"Done!" John said triumphantly, setting down the green magnetic pen of Angie's new magnetic marble maze on the deck table.

"A minute twenty-three," Joseph reported, looking at his watch.

John smirked at Steve. "Beat that."

"Pass it here," Steve said, taking the toy from John. Using the pen, he started to move the colored marbles back to the starting place in the middle.

"Wait wait wait, no fair you resetting the marbles yourself," John protested.

"What?" Steve balked.

"You're gonna memorize the order."

"Get out," Steve said, continuing to move the marbles.

Across from them, Joseph chuckled. "You've been hanging around Grandma Ang," he said. "As a neutral party, I'll reset the game."

Steve hesitated for only a split second before passing the maze over.

John nodded approvingly, pointing at the toy. "And make sure you mix up the ones he already moved." Joseph cut his eyes to him without a word, and John straightened automatically. "Sir," he added.

Steve hid his smile as Joseph held John's gaze for a beat before his expression softened and John released a breath.

Joseph finished resetting the marbles and handled the maze back to Steve.

"All right, your turn," John said, rubbing his hands together. "See if you can beat my minute twenty-three."

"Ahem," Carrie's voice came from behind them. "Does Catherine know you two have swiped Angie's new toy and are competing to see who can finish the maze first?"

Steve looked up at her. "Who do you think has the best time?"

Carrie clapped her hands together and laughed. "My roomie! Of course she does."

"Uh, I think she's _my_ roomie now, Stagler," Steve quipped, his lip twitching up into a smile.

"Whatever, McGarrett," she said, pushing at his shoulder to get him to slide over a little. "Once a roomie, always a roomie." She squeezed in between the two men and winked at Joseph. "I got next. Plate of wings at Side Street says me and Cath's combined times beats you two."

"Oh, you're on," Steve said, picking up the pen.

John's brow furrowed. "Wait, how does that bet even make sense …?"

Carrie shook her head. "Don't overthink it. Bottom line is Cath and I are going to win and we're all going to eat wings."

He chuckled. "Fair enough."

"Mark," Joseph said, a finger hovering over the button on his watch to start the time. "Set. Go."

* * *

"Cody, Jess, good to see you," Chin said, approaching the young couple who were standing on one side of the deck out of the tricycle-riding Angie's way. He clapped Cody on the shoulder. "Dylan said you've been working a lot. Glad you were able to be here."

Cody caught Steve's eye over Chin's shoulder and smiled, thinking of their conversation from a few days ago. He glanced at Jess beside him and took her hand. "Wouldn't have missed it," he told Chin. "Nothing's more important than family."

Chin smiled broadly. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Co-dee!" Angie's voice called. "Co-dee hewp do!"

"Sounds like someone wants your help," Jess said, squeezing his hand with a grin.

He smiled and walked a few steps over to Angie who was sitting on her trike, holding the handlebar in one hand and the rope for her new xylophone pull toy in the other. "What's going on, Angie?" he asked, squatting beside her.

"Co-dee hewp do," she said again, shaking the rope in her hand.

Grandma Ang, sitting a few feet away with Aunt Deb, said, "I think she wants to ride her tricycle _and_ pull the xylophone at the same time, but she can't quite manage it."

"Co-dee," Angie said, looking at him plaintively.

He studied the tricycle for a moment, then said, "What if we tied the rope onto the seat of your trike here …" he started, taking the rope from her and starting to loop it through the small handle on the back.

"No!" she said immediately, taking the rope back. She held it out to him. "Co-dee do." She blinked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Pwease?"

"You want me to pull the xylophone?" he asked, taking the rope.

She smiled brightly, nodding.

He sighed with a resigned smile and dutifully stood, hunched over, and followed her around the deck, xylophone music filling the air.

"Aww," Deb said. "He is wrapped around her little finger, isn't he?"

"Definitely," Jess said, overhearing the comment.

Chin smiled. "He's far from the only one."

* * *

"What's up?" Danny asked after Steve asked to see him for a minute privately in the living room.

"Nothing really, I just …" Steve retrieved a package from beside the couch. "This is for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Danny said as he eyes the large package.

"I just …" Steve paused looking for the right words. "I just wanted to make sure you know how much I appreciate everything you've done since … well since we found out Niblet was on the way."

"It's my pleasure," Danny said sincerely. "I should be buying you a gift for letting me be uncle and godfather to that little angel."

Steve smiled.

"I know Catherine and I would have figured things out on our own if we had to but having you around to answer questions, and be the voice of experience, and be a person our daughter can love and count on and someone else in her life that loves her unconditionally … it's meant more than I can say." Steve cleared his throat against a rising tide of emotion. "Now open your gift so we can get back to the party."

Danny tore the paper off and saw the duct tape holding the box inside closed. "I'm guessing you wrapped this, not Catherine," he chuckled. He removed the tape and peered inside the box. "Steve … are you kidding … is that …" He lifted the item from the box and placed it on the floor.

It was a small side table in a finish that exactly matched his living room furniture. It would have seemed like an odd gift from his partner if it wasn't for what Danny noticed immediately about the table's four legs.

They were made from very familiar looking spindles.

"Are those …?" Danny asked.

Steve nodded.

Danny's started to speak then stopped. A minute later he found his voice. "I don't know what to say."

"I just thought every member of the family should have something made with my dad's spindles," Steve said softly. "Thanks for being my unbiological brother."

* * *

Hours later, after the guests had gone home and Angie's gifts were all stowed in her bedroom or the playroom, Steve and Catherine stood in the doorway of her room watching their exhausted toddler drift off to sleep.

Catherine smiled. "I think she had a good time today."

"The best," Steve agreed.

"She sure loves her new tricycle."

"That she does."

"It's gonna be a whole different world now that she's self-propelled," Catherine chuckled. "We're gonna have to be even more on our toes. She'll probably be trying to build a jump in a few weeks."

"Your dad and I were talking, and we were thinking maybe we could build her a course around the yard so that once she gets really comfortable riding it she can start practicing maneuvers." Steve's eyes sparkled.

"The two of you aren't really helping," Catherine admonished though her small smile proved she wasn't really upset.

"We can wait if you think it's a bad idea," Steve offered.

Catherine kissed him on the cheek. "Go ahead and build one. I think it's a great idea."

Steve beamed.

"But no jumps," Catherine added. "Until she's at least three."

**THE END**

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

_You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._


End file.
